IDRIS UNIVERSITY
by clacexox
Summary: Clary and Jace meet in the Idris University. When they've got no one else they go to each other. (Clace/Malec/Sizzy)
1. Chapter 1

IDRIS UNIVERSITY

CHAPTER 1

Clary got out of the car. She met eyes with a pretty boy. She closed the door and went into the university. She started to search for the student registration. 'Hi?' She said to a boy. The boy turned around. 'Can I help you?' His eyes looked at her green eyes and fiery hair. 'Do you know where the student registration is?' Clary asked. 'Do you see that sign?' He asked. Clary nodded. 'Left after the sign, love' he said. 'I'm Jace by the way. ' I'm Clary' she said after leaving to go to the student registration.

JACE'S POV

He saw the girl leave. 'Who are you looking at?' Said Alec. Alec was his brother. 'No one' Jace said quickly. 'Well this is Maia. Jace looked at Maia. Not really his type but good enough for the first day. 'Nice to meet you Jace!' She said. 'Yea nice to meet ya!' Jace's eyes were looking for fiery hair and bright green eyes. 'I can show you your dorm!' Maia said gripping onto Jace his arm. A few minutes later they artived at his dorm.

CLARY'S POV

She saw a girl leave right before she got in. To her surprise Jace was in her dorm. She closed the door behind her. Jace turned around.

'I was hoping I would see you!' He said with a smile.

'Why?'

'Because you look smart and are very pretty!' Jace looked at her body.

'Well thank you, are the others here yet?'

'Yea, Raphael is in that room and Gretel is in that room.'

'I'm gonna say hello to them…'

Clary left Jace standing Alone. She was back quickly.

Jace went to his room. Clary knocked on his door.

'Come in!'

'Hey!' He said suprisingly after seeing Clary.

'Uhmm.. sorry about that I said you were pretty you probably think I'm a freak.' Jace said after that.

Clary came close to Jace and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Jace smiled from ear to ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

1 week later

Clary and Jace had started flirting. But the first kiss hadn't come yet. Clary wanted to kiss Jace again bit wasn't sure if he wanted to. Alec and Isabelle were with Jace in his room, planning something Clary wouldn't expect.

'Do you think she likes me?' Jace asked Isabelle and Alec.

'Of course! She'd be stupid not to' Isabelle said.

'What do you think I should do?' Jace asked turning towards Alec.

'What do you mean?'

'Well you both have boyfriends, how do you think I should ask Clary?'

'Just ask her!' Alec said.

Alec and Isabelle left a few minutes after that.

Jace went into Clary's room toe see her standing half naked.

'I'm sorry I should have knocked first.' He said blushing but not looking away.

'I'll put on some clothes!'

Jace still hadn't looked away.

'I guess I'll ask it now, Clary do you want to be my girlfriend?'

'Of course!'

Clary kissed her boyfriend on his lips.

'I've got a lecture now but maybe we can watch a movie after?' She said.

'Sure!'

Clary kissed Jace once more before getting her bag and leaving.

Jace called Alec first. Telling him everything that happened.

'… and then she kissed me!'

You could practically hear the happiness in his voice.

'You've already seen your girlfriend naked?!'

'It was my fault but yes'

You could hear Magnus laughing from the other end.

'Don't laugh at me Magnus it was an accident.'

'Oh biscuit, of course it was.'

'I'll call Izzy now. Bye!'

'Bye!'

He called Izzy..

'Hey Iz!'

'Did she say yes?!'

'She did!'

Jace told her the entire story.

'Did you like her body?'

'Yea she's really pretty!'

'Well I've gotta go Simon is here!'

'Have fun! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!'

Somebody got home and you could hear them crying. Jace got into the shared living room amd saw Clary sitting before the door.

'What's wrong?'

'Jace I can't stay here..'

'What?'

'I have to go home to my parents..'

'My flight back is tomorrow.' She said still crying.

Jace kissed her head while hugging her.

Raphael came out of his room and saw Clary and Jace and immediately left.

After making dinner with Clary, Jace helped Clary pack. The didn't come far though. Jace started kissing Clary everytime she grabbed something out of her closet. Clary loved him. Jace loved her

'I love you' she said looking into his eyes.

'I love you too.'

The kissing made its way into a makeout session


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Clary was scared. Scared of what would happen if she went back. She decided that telling Jace everything was the only option.

3 AM

Clary got out of bed and went into Jace his room. Clary knocked on the door.

'Come in!'

'Why are u still awake?'

'I couldn't sleep'

'I have to tell you something…'

'When I was thirteen, I was raped by my older brother Sebastian, my father just watched and did nothing. I didn't tell anyone until a year later. I couldn't see their faces anymore. I decided to tell my mom. My mom placed an arrest on them both, they are in jail now. But their birthdays are coming up. Which is also why I have to leave.' Clary said.

Clary was sobbing.

'You are the only guy I have trusted since then.'

'Its okay…' Jace said while shushing Clary.

They cuddled in his bed for a little while and Clary decided that she had to leave.

'Bye Jace..'

'Bye Clary.'

Clary decided to call Magnus for a ride. He was the only other person she had told.

'Biscuit whats wrong?'

'Can I have a ride please?'

'Where to?'

'The airport?'

'You are not leaving Jace are you?'

'No, I am leaving for New York to visit Sebastian and My Father.'

'Oh Biscuit I'll be right there'

Magnus was there in 5 minutes.

Clary was sobbing.

'Did you tell him?' Magnus asked.

'I did'

'You didn't have to'

'I would be lying Magnus I don't want to lie.'

They were driving towards the airport. When they say Jocelyn Clary's mother. Clary hugged Magnus. And said goodbye. Clary boarded her plane. Clary told Jocelyn about Jace.

The next day they visited the jail.

Jocelyn and Valentine(Clary's father) were in one room. Clary and Sebastian in the other.

'How are you doing sister?'

'Don't call me that!'

'Why not?'

'I don't want to be your sister.'

Sebastian punched Clary hard on her arm.

'Don't touch me!' Clary yelled.

'I haven't seen you a whole year, I can't touch you?'

'You can't!'

'You've got a boyfriend don't you?'

'None of your business'

'Except it is, you are my baby sister. What is his name?'

'Jace…'

Sebastian punched her again this time on her collarbone.

Clary left seconds after that.

Clary left to the airport.

She called Magnus.

'Magnus can you buy me a flight back?'

'He didn't hurt you did he?'

'I'm fine!'

'I bought you a flight back.'

'Thanks Magnus!'

Now Clary just had to wait for her flight back.

{A few hours later In Idris University}

Magnus knocked on Jace's door.

'Jace you have to be there for Clary when she comes back!'

'Of course'

'I could hear her holding back a cry'

'Is she allright?'

'I don't know'

'I'm getting her now'

'Can i come with you?' Jace asked.

'Sure get your stuff!'

They all sat in the car when Magnus got a call from Clary.

'Hey you almost there?'

'Yeah we will be there in 5 minutes.'

'We?'

'Yeah, Me Alec Izzy Jace and Simon.'

'Okay. I'll see you in a minute.'

'Bye!'

'Bye!'

Clary put on a hoodie so Jace wouldn't be scared.

But Magnus knew what was going on. This wasn't the first time that Sebastian hit Clary. But most of the time it wasn't that bad. At least not as bad as making Clary cry.

Clary saw Magnus running towards her.

'Are you 100% fine?' Magnus asked worried sick.

'I'm fine Magnus.'

Magnus grabbed her bags and loaded them in the car.

Magnus asked Clary once more if she was okay.

'You never wear hoodies.'

'Sebastian hit me, again'

'Oh, biscuit'

'My arm and my collarbone are completely bruised'

'I'm sorry Magnus for lying to you'

'Its okay biscuit.'

'Lets get into the car' Magnus asked.

Clary and Jace behind Izzy and Simon who sat behind Magnus and Alec.

'Are you okay you look a little under the weather?' Jace asked.

'I'm fine, its just Sebastian.'

'Sebastian Verlac?' Izzy Asked.

'Yeah do you know him?'

'He raped my best friend!' Izzy said

'I'm sorry!' Clary said

'Magnus can we make a stop, i have to call my mom.. she doesn't know that i'm back here.'

'Sure thing'

Everyone was in the car except for Clary.

'Mom he hit me again! I'm not going back there'

'I don't care that i didn't speak to dad.'

'Yeah, Bye, love you'

Clary got back into the car.

Alec sat next to Jace so i could sit next to Magnus.

'She didn't care. She didn't care that her son hit her daughter.'

Jace and Alec leaned in to hear the conversation.

'I know , last year she didn't care that he hit you.'

'Let me see your arm and collarbone Clary'

Clary changed from her hoodie into her crop top.

'Awh Biscuit, you should get that checked out.'

'I can't, you know i can't'

Then Magnus realised that everybody was listening in.

'Do you think it's broken Magnus'

Magnus looked at ther collarbone

'I don't think so, is this the worst he hit you?'

'Yes, he got mad because i have a boyfriend'

Jace heard the word boyfriend and looked up.

'I can't believe he did it again.'

The rest of the car ride Clary just cried.

They were back at the University.

Jace and Clary walked back to their dorm.

'Clary you can tell me what is wrong?'

Clary nodded and showed her arm and collarbone.

'Who did this to you?'

'Sebastian'

They kissed to make Clary feel safe. Then they went to bed.

Jace couldn't stand the thought of Clary not being safe.

He videochatted with his parents asking for help.

'We are going to find help for her.'

'Thanks mum and dad!'

Jace put out his computer and went to sleep.

In the morning everyone went to their classes except for Clary.

Magnus didn't have classes today, so she asked him for help.

'Magnus can you go to the doctor with me?'

'Sure , wait are you pregnant?'

'No, I am going for my collarbone'

'It hurts doesn't it?'

'Please say that you are going with me?'

'Sure thing , can Alec come?'

'Sure, meet me outside at 3:30 PM.'

'Okay!'

At 3:30 PM Alec Magnus and Clary went to the doctor.

'Are you sure you're not pregnant?' Magnus asked.

'I'm sure , we didn't do anything'

'Okay?' Alec said

'Lets just go' Clary said.

{at the doctor}

'Clary are you ready?' Magnus asked.

'Yes!'

'Hi we have an appointment for Clary Fray.'

'You will meet with doctor Lewis'

'Thank you!'

After 5 minutes Clary went in.

'Hi Clary.'

'Could you cough for me please' the doctor asked.

Clary coughed and there was blood.

'What does this mean?'

'It means that the person who punched you hurt your insides?'

'You will have to come back every two weeks to check how you are doing.'

'Thank you!'

Clary went outside to meet with Alec and Magnus.

'Are you okay?' Alec asked.

'Don't tell Jace.' Clary coughed and showed the blood to Magnus and Alec.

'This isn't normal right? Clary asked confused.

'Are you sure we shouldn't tell him?' Magnus asked

'Don't tell him please.'

They went back to the University to have dinner with Simon Jace and Izzy.

Izzy had made dinner and sat next to Clary and Jace.

'Are you okay Clary?' Izzy asked

'Clary?' Jace said.

'What is going on with Clary?' Jace asked to Magnus.

'I don't know' Magnus said.

'Is she breathing?' Izzy asked?

'Simon help Clary' Izzy said.

Simon was studying to be a doctor.

'Hold her still!'

'She needs to cough!'

Alec and Magnus looked at each other.

Clary finally coughed.

There was blood all over the floor.

Clary opened her eyes to see Jace and Magnus looking over her.

'She is awake!' Magnus yelled.

'Hey' Jace said softly

'Are you okay?' The question followed after.

'I don't know?' Clary said.

Magnus and Jace helped Clary to her room.

'You should shower!' Magnus said.

'I will' Clary said.

Jace and Magnus left her room.

Clary showered and put on a green tanktop and camo pants.

While Clary showered Magnus called Jocelyn , Sebastian and Valentine. They had a right to know.

The next morning.

Clary got back into the living room to find Izzy Simon Raphael Alec Magnus Gretel and Jace sitting there.

'Hi….'

'Are you okay?' Izzy asked once again.

'I'm fine'

Then there was a knock on the door. Clary opened the door to find Sebastian Jocelyn and Valentine there.

'Hey sister!' Sebastian said with a smirk on his face.

'Magnus! Room now!'

Magnus and Clary sat in her room.

'I called them to let them know, i didn't think they actually could get out of jail!'

'Please say this is a joke Magnus.'

'I'm sorry Clary!'

'He is gonna hurt Jace!'

'You don't know that'

'He punched me for being with Jace, he is gonna hurt him and it will be my fault!'

They heard a knock on the door. Magnus opened the door. 'Maryse and Robert also have arrived?' Magnus asked.

'Who are Maryse and Robert?' Clary asked.

'Jace's Alec's and Izzy's parents!' Magnus answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Clary asked Magnus to get out of her room. She couldn't stand the thought of someone hurting Jace.

The next day Clary still had not come out of her room.

Outside Clary's door you could hear everyone talking.

One voice caught Clary's ear. Sebastian

Sebastian was talking to Jace.

Clary decided to get out of bed.

Not for long. Just to get some water.

Clary got out of bed and put on a tanktop and a skirt.

The door opened and everyone stopped talking.

Clary stepped out.

'I'm gonna grab some water…'

Jace, Sebastian and Magnus followed her.

'Don't' she screamed while tears flowed in her eyes

'Biscuit, hear me out, i'm sorry for calling them.'

'Stop Magnus, this is my fight!'

Sebastian grabbed her arm.

Clary threw her water on him.

'Don't touch me! FREAK!' She screamed.

Clary ran back in her room.

Jace followed her.

Clary threw the glass at Sebastian.

'I haven't seen her that mad since the incident!' Jocelyn said.

'What incident?' Izzy asked.

'I'm gonna go shower!' Sebastian said.

Sebastian left the room.

'It was the first time Sebastian hit her. We had to go to the doctor after two months because it wouldnt heal, the bruise got bigger and bigger.'Jocelyn began.

'She couldn't handle being alone in a room with Sebastian. She threw half of the kitchen at him!' Valentine said.

'Sebastian got a shard of glass in his arm and we had to get stitches. Clary just said it was accident!' Jocelyn ended the story.

'I'm gonna go buy some food.' Izzy and Simon left the room.

'Clary?!' Jace and Magnus said.

'Clary sweetheart, please come out.' Magnus began.

'I think she is sleeping' Gretel said.

Gretel and Raphael went to their rooms.

{Evening same day!}

Maryse and Robert were in the living room. Alec and Magnus decided to take a shower and come back.

Izzy and Simon were in their dorms also cleaning up.

Jace had not looked away from Clary's door since he tought something was wrong.

You could hear coughing.

'Clary let me in!'

'Please!'

Jace had called Magnus and Izzy.

'Please! Clary!' Jace tried again.

The door opened.

'I wanna talk to Jace and Sebastian.'Clary began.

'First Jace then Sebastian!' Clary said

Jace went in.

Clary was already crying.

'Hey its okay. I'm here.' Jace whispered.

'He is gonna hurt you.'

'Who?'

'Sebastian.

Jace and Clary kissed. Then they just hugged.

Jace left the room.

And Sebastian went in.

'Hey sister!'

'You don't get to call me sister. You made my life a living hell!'

From the outside all you could hear were screams.

Magnus Alec Izzy and Simon came in.

'Who is in there with her?' Magnus asked.

'Sebastian' Jocelyn answered.

Sebastian came closer to Clary.

'You think i'm stupid' Clary got out a knife.

'I'll only use it if i have to!'

'Clary put it down!'

'Just so you can hurt me again! Hell No!'

All you heard was a loud noise.

Sebastian came out.

'Clary is unconscious!'

'Simon get her to cough!'

'Okay!'

Simon got Clary to cough.

There was even more blood then there was before.

'Jace.' Clary whispered.

Jace turned around.

'Clary!'

Clary sat up.

'Please don't leave!'

'Magnus!'

'Yes?'

'Stay with her i'll be right back.'

Izzy held Clary's hand.

Magnus cleaned up the room a little bit.

'I'm sorry i screamed at you Magnus.'

'You were right this is your fight, but we will help fight!'

Clary cried.

'Magnus look!' Izzy yelled.

Alec and Simon also came to watch.

Clary was crying blood.

Alec called Jace.

'Jace help!'

'What's wrong?

'Its Clary. She is crying blood.'

Jocelyn Valentine Maryse and Robert were talking in the dining room.

Jace got back really fast.

'Guys she is having trouble breathing!' Simon said.

'Take her to the hospital!'

{In the hospital!}

Izzy came in first to put some makeup on Clary.

'Thanks Iz!' Clary laughed.

Izzy left a basket full of makeup and clothes.

'Jace its your turn!'

'Hey you feeling better?'

'Much better now that you're here'

'Jace. I'm sorry for dragging you into my life!'

'I like your life. I love you Clary!'

'I love you too Jace!'

Clary and Jace kissed.

Dr. Kingston came in.

'You have to come back once or twice every month'

'Thank you!'

Clary packed her things.

They went back to the dorm.

Jocelyn hugged Clary.

'I'm gonna make some tea!'

Jace was talking to his parents about Max and Clary.

Jocelyn was talking to her family. And everything seemed okay.

Everyone went to their hotel or to their home.

Clary and Jace were alone because Raphael and Gretel were seeing a movie.

They started to makeout but one thing led to another.

Jace and Clary went into his room.

They had sex.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

About one and a half month later.

Clary started to get sick almost every morning. She didn't think anything of it. But Izzy did.

'What if you are pregnant?'

'I'm not'

'Are you sure?'

'We did it once.'

'We will go to the doctor after classes.'

'Sure!'

Clary and Izzy went to the doctor.

'She is pregnant!'

Clary looked at Izzy.

Izzy was really happy.

'Thank you!'

They got a picture of the baby .

You couldn't really see the baby yet.

It was more of a blob.

Clary didn't wanna tell Jace,

Izzy had an amazing idea.

They would put the picture in a small box with a card that says 'I'm pregnant xo Clary!' And they put a bow on top of the box.

Jace got home.

Izzy and Clary were watching TV.

'Clary did you buy me something?' Jace asked

'I did, open it!'Clary said back.

'Oh my god, are you serious? Clary that's amazing!'

Jace ran out of his room to hug Clary.

'I have to tell my family!' They both said.

Jace told his family first. Which also included Magnus.

Magnus ran into Clary's room.

'Oh my god! You are pregnant!' Magnus yelled

'I am!'

'Wait you have to fly to NewYork to tell your parents and brother right?'

'I have to, what if he slaps me!'

'Sebastian won't hurt you!'

'How do you know?'

'They are coming next week are they?'

'I think so..'

'Then tomorrow you are going to fly to NewYork.'

Clary laughed but was really scared.

Jace came in.

'You told your parents.'

'I did they are really excited!'

'I'm glad they are'

'Jace i fly to NewYork tomorrow to tell them and Sebastian'

'I'll miss you!'

Magnus helped Clary pack.

{In NewYork}

Clary knocked on the door.

Valentine opened it.

'Hi dad!'

'Clarissa what are you doing here? You are supposed to be at school!'

'Can i come in?'

'Sure!'

'Who was that?' Jocelyn and Sebastian said.

'Clarissa!'

'Clary how are you?'

'I'm fine!'

Jocelyn and Valentine made coffee for everyone.

They all sat at a table.

'I think i should tell you now.'

'What's wrong Clary?' Sebastian said.

'I'm pregnant.'

'What the hell!' Sebastian said.

Sebastian threw the mug of hot coffee at Clary.

'I think i'm gonna go' Clary said.

Clary left for the airport before saying goodbye.

She called Magnus .

'Can you buy me a ticket back?'

'Honey what went wrong?'

'Everything!'

'I'll tell you when i get back Magnus.'

Clary got into her plane.

Clary called Magnus

'Magnus don't bring anyone else this time'

'Sure'

'Are you almost here i am getting my bag!'

'Yeah 5 minutes!'

'Okay good!'

Magnus ran to Clary.

'Do you smell like coffee or is it the airport?'

'It is me!'

'Biscuit what's wrong?'

'Hot coffee got thrown over me when i told them i was pregnant.'

'Sebastian?'

'Yes…'

'Let me see your arm!'

There were burn marks all over Clary's arm

'Biscuit, this isn't exactly pretty.'

'I know…'

They drove back in almost complete silence.

Magnus dropped Clary off at her dorm.

'I'm almost back' Clary texted Jace.

'Can't wait to see you!' Jace texted Clary back.

Clary got into the dorm.

Everyone she cared about was there.

Clary ran into her room crying.

Izzy grabbed her arm.

Clary's eyes filled up with blood.

She started crying blood again.

'Don't Izzy!'

She closed the door behind her.

'Dont give the party, Clary has burn marks on her arm and stomach will explain later x' Magnus texted Alec

Alec gave his phone to Jace.

'Oh my god!' Izzy said.

Magnus went in.

'Sebastian!' He said .

'Sebastian poured his cup of hot coffee onto Clary when she told her family..'

Clary decided to shower.

Clary couldn't look at her body.

She put on a t-shirt that was Jace's which was ofcourse way to big.

Her fiery hair was pulled back.

She grabbed her phone and saw that Sebastian had tried to call.

She listened to his voicemail.

Listening to him made her sick.

She heard a knock on the door.

'Come in!'

'Hey' Jace whispered.

'I'm sorry about today..'

'It's okay.'

He kissed her.

'I'm sorry about your t-shirt too.'

'You can have it!'

She kissed him.

Making him lose control.

She pulled him onto the bed.

'Are you sure Clary?'

'I am'

Jace locked the door.

One thing led to another, and Jace woke up in Clary's bed.

He got a text.

'Did you talk to Clary last night?' Alec texted Jace.

'We did more then talk.' Jace texted Alec.

'Gross x Izzy' Izzy texted Jace.

'Can i come over?' Jace texted Alec.

'Sure' Alec texted back.

Jace left a note for Clary.

Then he left to go talk to his siblings.

Clary woke up.

'Can i grab your shirt?'Clary texted Jace

'Ofcourse! I'll be back at 5' Jace texted back

Clary grabbed a shirt that smelled like Jace and a pair of shorts.

Then she went to the kitchen to make some tea.

She heard a knock on the door.

She opened the door.

There was Sebastian Jocelyn and Valentine.

'Don't bother' Clary said.

'Clary i was shocked.' Sebastian said.

'I don't care.'

'Clary who is the father' Jocelyn said.

'Jace why?'

'I'll kill him' Sebastian said.

'You are not gonna do anything.' Valentine said

'Clary likes him which means that you are gonna give him a chance.'Jocelyn said to Sebastian.

'I've got to make a call, i'll be right back' Clary said.

First Clary called Jace.

He didn't answer.

Then Clary called Magnus.

He didn't answer.

Then she called Alec.

He didn't answer.

She called Izzy.

Izzy did answer.

'Is Jace with you?'

'Yes why?'

'Tell him he can't come home'

'Why not?'

'Sebastian is here'

'What!, Clary he has to come home, what if he hurts you!'

'It will be my fault!'

'Clary!'

'I love you guys!'

Clary disconnected.

Izzy went back to the room where all the guys were.

'Clary's in trouble.' Izzy said

'What's going on?' Magnus asked

'Sebastian is with her.' Izzy said.

'Jace you can't come home.' Izzy said after that.

'I have to!' Jace said.

'She told me not to!' Izzy said.

'Why did you guys not answer?' Izzy asked.

'We are thinking about a birthday present for her!' Alec said.

{At Clary}

'Why did you get pregnant?' Sebastian asked.

'It wasn't supposed to happen!' Clary screamed.

'Then leave!'

'Remember when you got your girlfriend pregnant and then left her!'

'Yes?!'

'She felt horrible, i am not going to do that!'

'Clary breathe!' Jocelyn said.

'Please leave!'

They all left without hurting people.

Clary started to cry on the sofa.

She sent Izzy a text.

'Please come here!'

{At Izzy}

'I'm going to go to Clary!' said Izzy.

'I'm coming with you!' Jace said.

'Jace you can't'

Izzy left without saying goodbye.

Izzy ran into Clary and Jace's dorm.

'They are making me move..'


End file.
